


TBC

by Xyan



Series: AD&GG [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 存在私设, 无预言能力提及, 朋友建议起名叫《防护魔咒拆拆乐》, 青年时期, 默然者设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyan/pseuds/Xyan
Summary: 深谷堡垒中的阿不思，遇见了他的人间理想
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: AD&GG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130699
Kudos: 1





	TBC

孤 人  
岛 间  
堡 理  
垒 想  
阿 盖  
不 勒  
思 特  
横批： 未来待续

*逃离lofter  
*非典型性青年邓  
*无预言能力提及  
*阿利安娜默然者设定  
*三位姑娘的性格私设  
*朋友建议起名叫《防护魔咒拆拆乐》

聪明的孩子知道童话和传说是不可信的，但是真正的天才能从纷繁杂乱的传说中找到真正可信的那些。盖勒特·格林德沃在各种线索和历史的蛛丝马迹中确认了死亡圣器的真实性。他已经有了七成把握，相信三件圣器至少有两件落在了如今的日不落帝国。老魔杖的转手太多，实在难以追溯，但是得到了另外两件，或许也能得到第三件的线索。  
他计划用两年走遍大英帝国所有巫师的聚集地，本来他这个年龄应该用来上学的两年。他的同学噤若寒蝉，他的教授讳莫如深，他的父母勃然大怒，没人知道他是有意夺到了两年自由，不过他都不在乎，稍稍卖个惨就借宿到了英国姑婆的家里。  
巴希达·巴沙特是一个嘴碎的历史学家，住在英国的戈德里克山谷，不管从哪方面来说都完美地符合了盖勒特的需要。而戈德里克山谷也理所当然地成为了盖勒特征途的起点。  
盖勒特在征途的起点被一栋朴素的房子绊住了。他一脚迈入凝滞的空气——盖勒特不能确定——他感受到的更接近于若隐若现的几缕线头，或者……不，这栋房子确实散发着强烈的魔法气息！  
如果不是花园中的几株魔药，寻常都没人敢断言这是一个巫师的处所。但盖勒特和“普通巫师”不同，他能看到更多：这麻瓜般千篇一律的平凡外表所掩饰着的，分明是层层叠叠的防护咒！  
盖勒特在戈德里克山谷中游荡了两天，这栋房子是整个山谷中最可疑的地方了。这家有什么奇珍异宝，要用上这么严密的防护，要严防死守到这种地步？  
麻瓜驱逐咒守护的是珍贵的巫师和魔法，而这家的驱逐咒竟然对巫师也有些作用，格林德沃连着两天绕过了这个巢穴，晚上回到巴沙特家，左思右想才想起来山谷里最可疑的这户人家，结果第三天一个失神又绕开了。  
问一声巴沙特她就笑开了：“哦，你说邓布利多家啊。”姑婆自称是山谷里最亲近邓布利多家的人，但她提起时用的称呼，也不过是邓布利多夫人。“邓布利多夫人实在不喜欢外人。不过他们家的阿不思真的是个才华横溢的孩子！”她滔滔不绝地夸赞起了阿不思取得的成就，不过巴沙特小姐是个俗人，提起的主要也就是些奖杯和文章——而盖勒特是个连比赛都看不上的天才。巴沙特夸了阿不思一会儿，才突然想起似得补了一句：“可惜邓布利多夫人不久前去世了。”也只是用来感叹阿不思的悲惨遭遇和困境，以把阿不思的优秀衬托得更加可贵。“邓布利多夫人实在不喜欢客人才布置了那样的咒语，只要意志不坚定就会放弃登门拜访他们。但是我实在太想认识一下那个优秀的孩子了，成功敲到了他们家的大门。我是这里唯一和邓布利多夫人建立起往来的。”她骄傲地说。  
盖勒特旁敲侧击了几句，看起来巴沙特甚至没有意识到如果有人不走正门、直接试图闯入邓布利多家会发生什么，更不知道那些咒语是邓布利多夫人还是她口中那个优秀男孩的手笔了。  
听到驱逐咒时她还吃了一惊：“阿不思没有取消这个咒语吗？大概是习惯了吧。”她立刻为自己找到了理由。  
在大多数人眼中，那只是一处孤伶伶的房子。盖勒特·格林德沃却能看见刺猬般密布的尖刺，张牙舞爪地拒人于千里之外，警惕得密不透风。  
只有能叩门而入的一处，仿佛在象征性地宣告这家住的依然是可以与同类沟通的正常人类。

邓布利多家的两个孩子，自小就都是宁折不弯的性子，熟识他们家的人都说，不愧是坎德拉养出来的孩子。每当这时，坎德拉就露出一丝笑来。坎德拉的性子容易得罪人，有时别人说这话时还带着点酸味；但坎德拉太骄傲了，无论说的人怀着的是什么样的心思，说孩子们像坎德拉总能让她露出自傲的微笑。偶尔替孩子们纠正一句，说阿不思惯会讨巧，不过阿不福思年纪还小。  
叫人分不清她是褒是贬。  
但也确实是有了孩子后，她才算真的和三姑六婶说上话来，愿意垂下头去听照顾孩子的建议，渐渐和大家有说有笑起来，分享些生活的琐事和趣事。  
这时安娜就会在她怀中挣扎起来，要去当追在两个哥哥后头的小跟屁虫。  
大家都笑着说安娜长大后又是一个小阿不思。  
坎德拉把本就薄的唇又抿紧一点，说就任性这点，三个都随了他们爸爸，只做自己想做的事。  
惯常叫人分不清她是褒是贬。  
要是有人体贴地安抚说孩子还小，还会成长的，她倒又拉长了脸。  
大家才模模糊糊明白过来，这个远嫁过来的姑娘其实最是护短，执拗也好，讨巧也罢，任性也好，稚嫩也罢，都是她最满意的、她完美的儿女们。  
他们都以为坎德拉终于因为孩子们打开了心扉，真正地走进了她丈夫的交际圈，在这里交到了朋友，她却在邓布利多先生入狱后果断地抽身离开了。  
帕西瓦尔·邓布利多的亲人朋友们中有很多人都愿意帮助坎德拉和她的三个孩子。他们都相信帕西瓦尔不是那种人，都觉得其中另有隐情，但坎德拉还是决绝地断了所有联系，走的和嫁来时一样干脆利落，甚至没人知道她是不是离开了伦敦，甚至离开了英国。  
没过多久，邓布利多先生有故交在霍格沃茨听说了小邓布利多的，想借着孩子间的交情问出坎德拉的下落，最好还能给到些迟来的帮助。  
他的孩子没能问出结果，他还不死心，趁着接送孩子时在车站和小邓布利多搭上了话。  
“我相信帕西瓦尔不是他们说的那样的人。”  
“谢谢您的信任，先生，我的父亲一定会高兴的。”小邓布利多眼中闪着真切的感谢，但是没有任何动摇或迷茫——他也坚定地相信自己的父亲是无辜的，这位故交意识到。  
“坎德拉搬去了哪里呢？我们都很想念，也很担心她。她还要照顾你弟弟妹妹……如果你们不介意，我的妻子愿意搭把手，帮帮忙……”  
“母亲她暂时不想被打扰，不让我说出家里的新地址，对不起。”小邓布利多诚恳地说，“谢谢你们的关心，我会为你们带到的。”  
他看着这位小邓布利多，突然意识到，这个孩子没有继承他母亲的薄唇，没有继承他母亲刻薄的颧骨，但却继承了她的性子，活脱脱一个小坎德拉。  
往好了说是独立坚强，往坏了说是固执倔强，但这种拒绝他人帮助的性格，是会活的很辛苦的。  
他徒劳地为坎德拉和她如出一辙的孩子们忧心起来。

一往无前的格林德沃就这样遇见了密不透风的邓布利多。  
巴沙特已经告诉过盖勒特这扇门是敲得开的，盖勒特也看出了只有正门是层层防护中唯一的缺口，但他还是挥起魔杖正面突击。哪怕不是邓布利多这种人家，也会将之视为挑衅和入侵。  
在他势如破竹的猛攻面前，一扇窗自内向外打开了，小邓布利多蹙眉看向他。  
“这里是你亡母布置的？所以你才龟缩着不敢出来？”盖勒特有意挑衅，大幅度挥了一下魔杖，当着阿不思的面，用一种不必要的花哨摧毁了又一道防御。  
“你没有成年？”阿不思冷淡地说。  
“我解开了这里所有的魔法后你们该怎么办啊？”盖勒特装腔作势地为他们哀叹。  
阿不思关上了窗。  
盖勒特愣了一下，差点因为这人又是个肤浅的“成年人”而暴怒，但电光火石的一刹那，盖勒特突然领悟了：对方这是放弃了报警。  
这种姿态似乎是怠慢和轻视，但又好像是至今只会向老师长辈求助的幼稚行为，让盖勒特半是恼怒半是好笑，一口气吊在半空，最后还是决定继续拆解这个难得的礼盒。  
邓布利多家的魔法给人一种盘踞于此的印象，防护的魔法环环相套，是多年布置的成果，相对的，最外圈的防护轻忽很多，像是偶尔想出，再随手丢上去的。盖勒特花了一天抵达了内圈。  
第二天，他知道了这些防护是小邓布利多的手笔：昨天被他破开的那些又填满了，而且补上的和内圈一样严丝合缝，仿佛是早已做好的设计，碍于外圈乱七八糟的魔咒懒得清理才迟迟没有布置上。  
如果盖勒特真的只是想闯进房子，这情形可真叫人泄气，花了一天完成的进度不仅全部作废，新的关卡还更难了。  
但盖勒特本来就是将打破这层带刺的甲壳当成一道难得的趣味谜题，在解开的过程中领会施咒者的魔法创意和构思。所以他只有高兴，高兴于这些魔咒的设计者还健在。  
他也不急着想要阿不思再打开窗，他自觉他要真的解开这道难题才证明了有资格向阿不思伸出手，如果阿不思自己撤了防备，门窗大开着把他迎进去，倒是盖勒特的损失了。  
他们这白天拆、晚上补的，像一曲你进我退的华尔兹。盖勒特知道自己一天解决不了这经年累月的堡垒，把这里当餐后消食的公园，每天来玩上一会儿，其余时间探索山谷其余的地方。虽然到处都没有死亡圣器的痕迹，看来看去最可疑的还是邓布利多家，盖勒特已经自娱自乐地揣测起门里藏的是回魂石还是隐形衣。  
巫师可以从一个人的魔法中了解这个人：阿不思确实有值得结识的才华；脾性和缓，甚至过度宽和了，但一旦遭到了确切的侵犯，他的反击也是猛烈而果断的。不过好笑的是，所有会反馈到入侵者身上的诅咒都可以在几天内自愈，这到底是过度的良善，或者只是阿不思不想惹事，盖勒特还没能观察出来。  
阿不思不是单纯的修补，也随着盖勒特的推进做着细微的调整，摸索着如何更好地应对盖勒特的进攻。盖勒特从新的防护中知道了他说不定也会在窗后观察盖勒特的魔法，理解着盖勒特的才能，以及，盖勒特知道了——他嘴角泄出一丝微笑——不管小邓布利多整天猫在屋子干什么，他其实也挺闲的。  
盖勒特八分心思在这里，两分心思分到别处——因为山谷里看来看去，实在找不到比邓布利多家更可疑的地方——草草搜寻山谷。不料这漫不经心的副业竟给他带来了意外之喜：他在花草灿漫的草地上看见了闭门不出、至今只见过一面的赤发青年！  
盖勒特在屋子外逮到了这只蜗牛，一时间斗志高昂，想提前与阿不思正面切磋两招。他一边跑过去，一边抽出魔杖大声念了句无伤大雅的决斗咒语。他故意喊得那么大声，像阿不思这样的聪明人一定明白自己没有恶意。那人果然跳开两步闪开了，但也怒气冲冲地迎了上来。盖勒特只接了他一两个魔法就意识到不对，诧异地脱口而出：“你不是阿不思？你是谁？”  
那个年轻气盛的少年恶狠狠地啐了一口：“你又是谁？阿不思认识的另一条狗？”  
他和阿不思的风格明显不同，没有那么多新奇的花样，但翻来覆去的这几个恶咒短而急促，明显长于决斗，盖勒特一时手忙脚乱。  
盖勒特不想引起英国傲罗的注意，应付了几下就迅速撤退了。  
后来在巴沙特口中得知了这也是邓布利多家的孩子，叫阿不福思·邓布利多。  
这下事情有趣了。他想起那些紧贴邓布利多家的防护咒，连花园都笼罩在内，却独独把畜棚漏在了外面。如果说邓布利多的房子是一座堡垒，畜棚就是暴露在外的堡场。盖勒特本来以为是那里不重要，现在看来还有意味深长。  
畜棚里是盖勒特已经看熟了的那群山羊，看起来被照顾得很好——也就是说，如果他全天候地守在这里，早就能见到邓布利多家的人了，只是他不想操之过急，才故意忽视了这一选项。  
仔细看看，畜棚的防护不能说没有，只能说极其简陋，而且全部是防止山羊逃脱，或者看护山羊的生活魔法。能体会出施咒者的贴心，但和阿不思的风格截然不同。  
拆阿不思的布置还能说是另一种层面上的对决，但拆畜棚上的魔法，就有点欺凌弱小的感觉了。盖勒特也不是那种无聊到要欺负山羊的人。  
盖勒特漫不经心地绕着畜棚闲逛，心里揣测着兄弟俩的关系。国王对这特定一处的疏漏，到底是宽容地给臣民呵护自己珍宝的权利，还是刻意的忽视和漠不关心？  
忽然他在栏杆上感知到了一点熟悉的气息。和整个畜棚同样简陋，但却是一个格格不入、而且毫无必要的防护咒。那是一个忽略咒，用意就是想让人忽略。但是盖勒特非常敏锐（而且近来天天顶着类似忽略咒的效果来拆家），这在他眼中一堵木墙上贴了一小块木纹的墙纸，一看看不出在掩饰什么，但一看就能看出是在掩饰。盖勒特轻松揭开了墙纸，猝不及防看到了一个小小的死亡圣器符号。  
这是盖勒特来到英国后第一次看见死亡圣器的标志。这户人家是死亡圣器拥有者的可能性突然骤增。不过这情景如此熟悉，盖勒特更倾向于认为，阿不思和自己一样注意到了死亡圣器的存在，看护山羊时闲来无事随手一刻，就像盖勒特也曾在学校里刻下过死亡圣器的标志。如果是这样，那非常遗憾，难得的能认可盖勒特认可的这位邓布利多，实际上注定会是盖勒特的对手和死敌了。  
除非阿不思缺乏竞争的野心，或者竟然对战无不胜的魔杖没有兴趣。  
无论是哪种情况，盖勒特突然迫切地需要和阿不思谈一谈了。  
他雷厉风行，借着巴沙特的力量，在几个小时内就光明正大地进了邓布利多家的大门。巴沙特一听他愿意结识阿不思就热情地同意了帮忙，拉着盖勒特敲开了邓布利多家的门。  
“原来这是巴沙特小姐家的孩子。”阿不思摆出一家之主的气场说，“他这几天一直在外面拆我们家的防护措施，给我们造成了一些困扰。”  
“但这栋房子外的魔法太显眼了。你可以理解的吧？这就像在城堡外张贴了巨大的告示，没有勇者路过时能忍住不揭的。”  
阿不思静默了几秒：“这里没有可以被你娶走的公主。”  
“莫非这里不是王国，而是巨龙盘踞的洞穴？”  
“也许。”  
“那么有没有宝贝，也不是恶龙说了算的。”盖勒特不依不饶。  
阿不思终于失笑：“莫非你想进来搜刮财宝？”  
“就算没有财宝，”盖勒特紧紧地盯住他，“能得到一条龙也是不错的。”  
阿不思收敛了笑意，冷淡地打量他，一时间谁也没有再说话。  
巴沙特来回看他俩，此时一拍手：“我就知道你们两个会投缘的。”  
阿不思看向她，无奈地笑了。  
这场面谈显而易见的成效是，阿不思不再补充防护咒了。  
盖勒特加快速度向城堡推进，隔天晚上就把外墙内墙都拆了个干净。  
他早就看准了阿不思的房间，整理好衣襟，礼貌地飞上去敲了敲窗，好像是在敲主人家的门一样。阿不思也干脆地拉开窗，放盖勒特进来，好像真的是打开客厅的大门放客人进来一样。  
他一挥魔杖把床变成扶手椅，请客人坐下，再一挥魔杖，书桌乖巧地跳过来变成茶几，而他的书橱把他的各种奖章奖杯含起来，缩头变成阿不思的扶手椅。  
“我去帮你倒茶。”阿不思彬彬有礼地说，就这样把自己房间当客厅招待起了客人。  
他没走出房间多远，稍稍挥挥魔杖，茶壶茶杯和茶叶就都飞向他。他很快泡好了茶，在盖勒特面前放一小杯，自己捧一小杯，安静地喝了起来。  
盖勒特不是来喝茶的。他只坐前半个椅子，手肘架在膝盖上：“我解开了所有咒语，该得到些奖赏吧？”他的意思是，他已经对阿不思·邓布利多了如指掌了。  
但是邓布利多的心房比邓布利多的房门更难进入。“你还在上学吧？”他冷淡地说，“虽然未成年进不了监狱，但你做的这些事也足以让你退学了。”  
盖勒特笑了：“我已经被退学了。”他热情地分享他被退学的细节，“我实在无法再忍受那些愚蠢的同龄人了，或者学些早就会了的魔法，你也能明白的吧？”  
阿不思凝视着他，知道唯一能威胁他的途径也不存在后就又恢复了沉默。  
“我想要的也不多，只是一个问题的答案，能告诉我你到底是发布告示的国王还是吝啬珍宝的恶龙。”盖勒特慢吞吞地说，“死亡圣器。”  
阿不思霍然直视他。  
盖勒特满意地笑了，他知道他已经吸引了阿不思全部的注意力。  
他们对视了一会儿，阿不思慢慢说：“一个通情达理的客人应该在喝完茶以后离开。”  
盖勒特轻轻嗤笑一声，当着阿不思的面轻轻敲了一下杯子，施了一个能让杯子中的水源源不绝，永远喝不完的魔法——虽然他其实还一口茶也没喝，快喝完了的反倒是阿不思手中的茶。  
“你很有才华，不该为照顾一个未成年的弟弟就把自己困在这里。”盖勒特热切地说，“这里没有人看得见你的魔法、你的力量，更枉谈理解他们了。但是我可以，我们在一起，将所向披靡！”  
“你很出色。”阿不思承认他，又否认他，“但我见过很多有才华的人，你并非独一无二。解开防护也算不上什么，它们只是用来拒绝浮躁的客人。但你说的对，”他若有所思地说，“对心高气傲的人来说，那种布置确实有些太张扬了。”  
对这赤裸裸的侮辱，盖勒特没有发怒，笑得高深莫测，注视着阿不思抿下最后一口茶才开口换了话题：“我第一次进来就发现了，这栋房子内的防护措施不比外面的少啊。”他身体微微前倾，一个词一个词逼问阿不思·邓布利多：“你在家里尝试什么危险的东西？黑魔法？”  
阿不思绷紧身体，面沉如水，缓缓把喝空的茶杯放到茶几上。  
“哒”得一声，时间一到，盖勒特面前的茶突然连同茶杯一起消失了，取而代之膨胀开的是一个花瓶，要不是盖勒特闪得快，差点打歪他的鼻子。  
盖勒特挑起眉，没对阿不思用变形咒应付“客人”发表什么意见，但是抽走了花瓶中盛放的绣球花，轻轻嗅闻：“你送的花我收下了，我会带回礼来的。”  
盖勒特走后阿不思头疼地皱了皱眉。好在安娜已经睡下了，明天早起再采些能讨她欢心的花补上也还来得及。

接下去的几天盖勒特都没有出现。  
阿不思像自己说的那样，除了象征性的驱逐咒以外，没再把被盖勒特拆光的防护措施恢复——那些据称会让聪明人忍不住来挑战一下的防护措施。  
没了盖勒特捣乱，阿不思一下子清闲了下来，按阿不福思的说法就是，又回到了饭后上楼擦奖杯的日常。  
阿不思当然不至于真的天天擦三遍奖杯，他只是在为一些问题困扰着。  
盖勒特一开始冒失莽撞地像个阿不福思一样，顶多算个才华横溢的阿不福思。但是那夜过后，阿不思承认他和盖勒特之间或许确实还有些能聊的话题……盖勒特却不再来了。  
想去拜访一下巴沙特小姐倒也不难，应该很容易就能得到盖勒特的联系方式。但是阿不思告诉自己，没有必要去追逐更多死亡圣器的消息，哪怕自己连死亡圣器的下落都一清二楚，他也不能亲自去找。既然没法离开安娜，有再多憧憬又有什么意义呢？只能让自己越发苦闷罢了。  
阿不思还在劝自己死心时，盖勒特正大光明地敲响了正门：他遵守承诺带来了回礼。  
阿不福思出去放山羊了，阿不思不能让安娜一个人呆太久，堵着门没放盖勒特进来。他们就站在门边说话，盖勒特也不介意。  
“这是我收集的关于死亡圣器的资料。”他认真地说，“我可以确定其中两件都在英国，这些就是我的依据。你不可能已经全部拥有了，我们可以一起去找。世界是等待占领的王国，天空是静候巨龙的疆域！”盖勒特热情洋溢地邀请，“你没有道理龟缩在此！魔法是活的灵魂，魔法需要碰撞！我可以陪你练习，就算是黑魔法也行！”  
阿不思吓了一跳。他多少也知道了盖勒特是个不拘俗礼，不尊法规的小巫师，但大胆到在青天白日下就这么大声地谈论黑魔法，还是让阿不思吓了一跳，差点把他拉进房门。  
阿不思注视着他，沉寂的心房慢慢跃动起来。也许自己还是不能离开山谷，但是这个和阿不福思同龄的孩子能把世界带进山谷吗？盖勒特会帮阿不思，把整个世界带到他的面前吗？  
和盖勒特合作，帮盖勒特找到圣器的话，盖勒特会愿意把它们借给他研究吗？如果是盖勒特的话，或许真的能替阿不思走出山谷，做阿不思能做到却不能去做的那些事。  
阿不思得到的，实在是一份很丰盛的回礼。他着迷地看了下去，看到了不懂的地方，写了封信直接去问住在巴沙特家的盖勒特。  
邓布利多家买不起猫头鹰，阿不思每次都是用废纸临时变出个猫头鹰替他送信。  
阿不思很快收到了盖勒特的回信，上面用和盖勒特的口语一样艰涩的英语写道：“你的猫头鹰能飞多远？”  
阿不思绝倒。他盯着那张纸条瞪了半天，好像能从中瞪出第二行字来。  
过了一会，他的窗户再次被扣响了。他刚刚重新提起期待，就眼睁睁地看着一个大活人跳了进来。盖勒特交给他洋洋洒洒一大篇，一本正经地说：“我写完才发现我不知道怎么要求我变出的猫头鹰往你这儿飞。”  
所以你就自己飞过来了？  
那晚不知不觉就变成了阿不思教盖勒特怎么用变形术的魔法省下买猫头鹰的钱。  
盖勒特学完以后蹙眉说：“以你的风格，也不像是在学黑魔法的啊，为什么房子里面也像一座对内的堡垒一样？到底是在防什么？”  
阿不思板起脸，把盖勒特赶了出去。  
教会了他猫头鹰魔法也挺好，以后盖勒特就没有理由再“上窗”了。  
虽然盖勒特的处事值得商榷，但他的能力毋庸置疑，阿不思一直在想着他送来的那些内容，整个人显得魂不守舍的。  
“你又收到信了？”阿不福思问，“每次有名人给我回信你就这副模样。”  
“我只是在做一件你从来不做的事，”阿不思说，“思考。”  
阿不福思不理他：“你这样让我怎么放心去上学？才几天你就又忍不住了吗？”  
他们都不记得小时候有没有兄友弟恭的阶段了。两个人性子都很犟，自从他们选择了不同的处事之道起，兄弟之间就越发水火不容了。不管阿不思获得多少荣誉阿不福思都看不起他，而阿不福思也是唯一一个阿不思损起来不留口德的——外人一致认同的是这对兄弟关系极差。  
但阿不思一向自认比弟弟冷静、能听得进意见，所以他没再找借口反驳，承认了阿不福思这次说的有道理。  
他凝视天空太久，就会想要飞翔；盖勒特把天空带到他的眼前，也是同样的道理。他能抗拒诱惑，但为了他的安宁，远离诱惑对他更好，也更能让阿不福思安心。  
他把那沓羊皮纸还给了盖勒特。  
“我家没有死亡圣器。”阿不思告诉盖勒特，主要是为了让他不用多走弯路，“谢谢，你的礼物很贵重，但我不会去找死亡圣器的，别再和我说这些了。”  
“放在你那儿吧，我已经背下来了。这里也许没有死亡圣器，但有你呀。”盖勒特用一种调笑的语气说，“我还能继续和你说话吗？”  
阿不思心中陷入了剧烈的挣扎，一时间没有说话。他问自己：盖勒特能吗？盖勒特能允许自己拒绝飞翔、拒绝同行，却又享受盖勒特摘取的胜利吗？  
“死亡圣器只是手段，利用它们能达到的目的才是最重要的。帮我。”盖勒特命令道。  
“你想要做什么？”阿不思告诉自己，他只是问一问。他没有答应。问一问别人想做什么，这是最普通不过的事情了，是完全合乎情理的，不能证明阿不思已经答应了。  
但是盖勒特志得意满地笑了。他说：“我要说出你想做什么。我想要向你证明，我们追求的东西是一样的。你就等着看吧。”  
阿不思的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。他知道自己应该加强警惕，但他什么也没做，照常做饭、照顾阿利安娜、去镇上日常采买。阿不福思更是什么也察觉不到。阿不思又变回了尽责的好哥哥，没有沉迷着什么奇怪的东西，也没有在期待任何人的答复。  
盖勒特再次出现时脸色憔悴，还带着点黑眼圈：“阿利安娜是默然者吧？你父母的事实在让人遗憾。”第一次有外人道破邓布利多家的秘密。盖勒特口中第一次出现安娜的名字，他就说中了全部的真相。但阿不思不觉得恐慌——另一只鞋子落下了——邀请盖勒特上楼睡觉了。  
盖勒特说对了。他们都想解放巫师。  
各国各地的巫师，普遍不是怜悯麻瓜就是鄙视麻瓜，却意识不到巫师才是处在不当地位的弱势群体。  
但他们间也不是没有分歧，阿不思只想给巫师应有的权利，盖勒特却想给巫师足够的权力——盖勒特想统治世界。  
“没有强权，短暂的权利很快会被分解。人数始终是我们的劣势。”盖勒特说，“这也是为了麻瓜好，有魔法的帮助能拯救多少麻瓜啊！我们苟安于角落，不仅拒绝了应得的权力，也逃避了责任。”  
遇见盖勒特前，阿不思的人生规划是环绕着魔法部的。盖勒特说服了他：政府是靡颓而软弱的，想要把权利分给应得的人，必须动用更加强硬的力量。  
他们从圣器聊到梦想，从家人聊到政治，从历史聊到未来。  
盖勒特冷不丁问：“你说见过和我一样有天分的人。”他追问，“有在你我的年龄就这么才华横溢的人吗？”  
阿不思被逗乐了。他这才知道盖勒特没有当时看上去那么风轻云淡，在心里默默记了一笔，到现在才翻出了旧账。他笑得眉飞色舞，痛快地承认：“没有！除了你以外，我没有遇见过和我一样优秀的人！”  
他们连自恋都自恋得相得益彰——他们也都有足够的底气相信自己。不过阿不思从来没在别人面前这么坦率过：他还有点常识，知道傲慢不讨人欢喜，会确保自己只展现出合理范围内的骄傲；而且，他喜欢保持礼貌。他也知道盖勒特在别人面前没那么客气，就像他们隔着窗户的初遇一样，盖勒特直白地展现出傲慢，自恋得理直气壮。阿不思不打算成为这样的人，但不妨碍他觉得盖勒特这样很可爱。  
“有这么好笑吗？”盖勒特匪夷所思地问，他等了好一会儿阿不思都停不下来，笑到盖勒特都觉出一点不对味了。  
阿不思笑着说：“我刚刚想到，原来刚开始的时候你在装谦逊啊，装的实在太笨拙了。也真亏你能忍。”  
盖勒特凶神恶煞地扑上来挠他痒：“这不是装出来的谦逊！这是对你这样的巫师应有的敬意！敬意！勇者是来挑战恶龙的，但永远是勇者更胜一筹！”他幼稚地说。  
阿不思笑得上气不接下气：“好啊，那我们去决斗吧！”阿不思笑着邀请他。不，是笑着挑衅他。  
结果盖勒特拆阿不思的防御拆得太顺手，阿不思上来就连输了两局。  
“你倒是琢磨点攻击的招数啊。”  
“我在攻击啊。”阿不思轻快地说，青翠的杂草疯长，环绕而上拥抱盖勒特。  
三局两胜，五局三胜，伯仲之间，这已经是预料之中的局面了。  
盖勒特盛赞他：“你的魔法出类拔萃！走出这个洞穴吧！踏出这个洞穴，你就能成为世界的王。”  
“我的咒语再优秀又能如何，山洞里的恶龙，注定只能困在山洞。”  
“这没有道理！山洞不过是龙选择的住所，天空才是巨龙的疆域。”  
“我是在珍宝中诞生的，注定在珍宝的环绕中死去。”  
盖勒特这次思考了一会儿：“心在何处，珍宝就在何处；你的心不在这里，就算是金币也不过是些发黄的废铁。”  
阿不思知道他去过了墓地，还刻意扭曲着墓志铭，但还是心情平静地开起了玩笑：“我可没有金币这么贵重的东西。”阿不思含着笑问，“那你说我的心在哪里？”  
盖勒特停顿一下，说：“来我这里吧！我能给你全世界，只要你想要！”盖勒特诚恳地说。  
阿不思笑了会儿，半真半假地嘲笑他：“你连一根老魔杖的归属都要担忧，还说要把世界拱手相让？”  
盖勒特果然沉默了。  
“我真的害怕我们明明都获得了权力和自由，最后却在老魔杖的诅咒下自相残杀。”他们的实力越是接近，盖勒特就越是忧虑。“我害怕老魔杖没成为我们的助力，却成为了我们间的阻碍，让我们妨碍彼此，没办法再实现我们的理想。”盖勒特低声说，“如果是那样，我宁可现在就杀了你。宁可我们死在单纯的决斗下，或者切磋中失手……”  
盖勒特在阿不思面前说的越来越赤裸，知道阿不思不会被自己吓跑。  
阿不思脸上的笑容越来越难看，他在意识到的那刻赶快收了起来。  
盖勒特是他心中唯一真正承认的，可以与他相提并论的天才，但他的这位“挚友”三番五次地向他流露出真实的杀意。  
只有杀戮才能决定老魔杖的主人，老魔杖的窥伺者间是天然的死敌。盖勒特默认这种警惕是他们共享的，阿不思从来没有澄清过。阿不思其实没法相信自己只为了一根战无不胜的魔杖就对盖勒特起杀心。  
阿不思同意盖勒特的担忧有些道理：如果传说真的完全是真实的，那他们中只能有一个人成为“死神的主人”，那就是拥有老魔杖的那个人。  
阿不思也提出过死亡圣器或许只是佩弗利尔这极具天分的三兄弟创造的，也就是说，只要他们得到、理解了老魔杖的构成，他们也能创造出同样强大的魔杖。  
这是一个乐观的构想，没能彻底打消疑虑。  
其实在内心深处，阿不思没把自己当成能够和盖勒特相提并论的竞争者。他只能预见自己枯坐在书桌前，对着盖勒特偶尔寄来的信件开怀大笑，尽心尽力地为他解决新遇到的困扰——如果所有事的主力都是盖勒特，阿不思又有什么资格要求老魔杖呢？  
盖勒特只是和他不同，总还期待着阿不思会和他一起出征。阿不思不舍得打破盖勒特的期待，但他知道盖勒特终会放弃的。只要一个邓布利多决定的事，还没人能拗得过邓布利多的倔强。如果他把自己的决定告诉阿不福思，阿不福思眨眼就会拿来打击盖勒特，但是阿不思不舍得现在就粉碎盖勒特的期待，他自私地希望盖勒特能多陪自己几天。  
又不希望盖勒特为老魔杖那么担忧。  
他深爱着盖勒特，爱到能目送他飞上天空，爱到能不求回报地帮盖勒特征服世界。他爱盖勒特如同爱自己。不，他比爱自己更爱盖勒特，因为他爱自己爱得从来不够多。阿不思不需要老魔杖，盖勒特就是阿不思的命运杖，能为他实现所有梦想。  
但是盖勒特不知道，盖勒特不明白。盖勒特太自由了，唯独在这一点上，盖勒特因为太自由了，自由到无法理解阿不思在想什么，连猜都不可能猜出来。阿不思完全不介意，盖勒特本就是另一个阿不思、一个自由的阿不思，他正是因此完美无缺。阿不思愿意迁就盖勒特由此产生的多余的担忧。  
“我有一个想法，”阿不思提了一个新建议，“我们可以签立一个契约，发誓永远不攻击对方。”  
“不能是牢不可破的誓言这种，什么条件都会有漏洞。比如，”盖勒特举了个例子，“我用你家人要挟你、逼你攻击我，想杀你的是我，但会因为誓约而死的人却会是你。”盖勒特诚恳地说，“我这么说是因为我真的希望我们永远都不会自相残杀。我们得确保这一点。”  
阿不思同意他的观点。  
他们用上了两人所有的学识，考虑着方方面面的可能性，顾及到每一个危险的死角，竭心尽力地确保未来的自己无论出于什么样的意愿、无论因为怎样的理由，都无法对彼此拔出魔杖。他们精心编织出了一个完美的血盟，这个魔法如此完美，以至于他们以后连对练性质的切磋也不能进行了，但这是完全可以忽略的微小代价。  
当他们的血亲密地依偎到一块儿时，阿不思的心脏剧烈地跳动着。那一刻，这两个年轻人真的相信彼此永远不会有任何分歧，他们永远不会因为愚蠢的贪婪伤害到彼此，不会再有任何能让他们分道扬镳的理由。  
无论两人中谁得到了老魔杖，他们都会带着对方一起登上世界的巅峰。  
我会为他奉上他想要的世界，而他会把世界带到我的面前。  
镜中花，水中月，也能是巫师触手可及的未来。

**Author's Note:**

> 这文来自于一个很傻逼的脑洞。因为我当时觉得这个梗实在太过傻逼，所以压根不敢和人说——但是我又舍不得放弃。  
> 自觉爽雷爽雷的。  
> 我相信很傻逼的梗是可以靠文笔、逻辑和长篇大论掩饰的，所以我写了这篇文——  
> 结果我写完了，居然没人觉得那个梗真的很傻逼？！那为了掩饰那个梗有多傻逼而写了一万多字的我岂不是白费功夫了？！
> 
> 我啊，写着写着脑子里突然开始唱真相是假，翻了翻歌词发现还真挺贴切，还想在其中找找一两个词当文名，找来找去没找到合适的。  
> “曾说只是恰巧出现他，换成别人也没差，也曾承诺只去有对方的前程似锦。”这当做文名也太长了点。  
> 然后缝缝补补弄出段没用的，索性把文末应有的刀删了  
> 反正大家都知道未来的分离是注定，也不必再画蛇添足地提醒了吧……  
> 他们料到过未来，他们会竭尽全力，只为背叛年轻时的“他们”。  
> 他们终究是没有料到未来，他们会为何努力地、如何努力地，只为背叛年轻时的“他们”……


End file.
